Mario Party 2
Mario Party 2 is the second of Nintendo's Mario Party games that was developed by Hudson Soft for the Nintendo 64 and originally released in 1999 (in Japan) and 2000 (worldwide). It is technically the second Mario Party ''game that Press Buttons n' Talk started, after ''Mario Party Advance, but it is the first one that they make a multiplayer competition out of, in true Mario Party style. The game was played in six sessions, each covering one of the game's boards (excluding the mythical Rules Land), the first one starting in January 2017 (with "Episode 1: It's Party TIme" and the last one ending in June 2018 (with "Final Episode: Move It, Football Head!"), with a total of 24 videos in total. The game was played by ProZD, Manky, Anne Marie and a CPU-controlled Donkey Kong. Characters * Luigi: Manky's character. * Wario: ProZD's character. * Princess Peach: Anne Marie's character. * Donkey Kong: Controlled by a CPU set to Normal difficulty. He ends up being the butt of many jokes and has a personality developed by the three over the course of the series. All three of the human players also alternate voicing him. * Bowser: He's also there as the villain of most boards and on the Bowser Spaces. One of the features on the Bowser Space is the Bowser Revolution, causing the players to talk about him being a Communist. * Patricia: The name given to the Skeleton Keys appearing in this game, due to the little bows that they sport. Overview Each player (including Donkey Kong) won at least one game over the course of the series. ProZD and Anne Marie were the only players to win two games each, which resulted in a tie that was broken by tallying their total numbers of stars and coins from all of the boards that they played. Although they somehow ended up tying in overall number of stars, ProZD had earned more coins and thus was appointed as the champion of this game. The boards played and their winners are as follows: * Pirate Land (Peach) * Western Land (Donkey Kong) * Space Land (Wario) * Mystery Land (Luigi) * Horror Land (Wario) * Bowser Land (Peach) Notable/Recurring Gags and Lore * Throughout the game, there are various glitches that were visible to the players on the screen, but they do not show up during the recording. These occurrences were nicknamed "Bloody Marios", and images of Mario crying bloody tears were superimposed over a part of the screen whenever one of the players pointed them out. * Donkey Kong's personality was also fleshed out throughout the games. They eventually established him as a genuinely good guy who believes in fair play and is treated unfairly by the other players. * Another gag associated with Donkey Kong is the constant threat to end/delete the playthrough and the entire channel if Donkey Kong wins. * One recurring joke refers to solving minigames (especially ones based on RNG or other characters' decisions) as being easy after "crunching the numbers" and "running some simple calculations". * Luigi dubs himself "Swift Boat Luigi" during the Bob-omb Barrage minigame, a 1 vs. 3 minigame in which Luigi is stuck in a small boat while the other players try to hit him with bob-ombs. Although it is a self-proclaimed title, Luigi ultimately earns it by winning the minigame. * Whenever anyone lands on a Bowser Space, everyone hopes for a Bowser Revolution and the chaos it could cause. * The train in Western Land is known as the Murder Train. When this train moves, he doesn't care about anyone he happens to hit and in fact takes joy in striking others. He then feigns ignorance in court, despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary. Mario Party 2 Episode 8: MURDER TRAIN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_rHLuO0MAM Quotes Legacy The three would go on to play the next game in the series, Mario Party 3, with a new round of the same competition. ProZD and Anne Marie switched over to Waluigi and Princess Daisy, respectively, for it, while Manky reprised his role as Luigi, and Donkey Kong reprised his role as himself. References Category:Games Category:Finished Games